Night Has Fallen, Darkness Comes
by hearmelaugh
Summary: A riding class in the woods went terribly wrong, Wolfram's hurt, Yuuri's hurt, and things look grim. Still, if Yuuri realises what he actually feels for a certain someone at the end of the adventure, then Wolfram would be the first to say it was worth it
1. Asleep against my back

Yuuri's hurt.

Yuuri's hurt, hurt, hurt.

Yuuri's _hurt_.

I shouldn't be behaving like some flustered female.

But Yuuri's _hurt_.

_Wolfram Von Bielefeld_, stand to attention!

Yes! The soldierly command issued by the sane part of my mind has managed to snap me back to rational thought.

Yuuri is unconscious and his breathing scares me, it is so _shallow_. I have healed all the wounds that I could get to, but there were _so many_. I am tired but I cannot rest, not until Yuuri is safe. I promised to protect the wimp, whatever happens.

It is unprofessional, but I am in a foul mood, so I am holding my sword in an overtly aggressive attacking posture. I bundle Yuuri on to my back, sighing in tiredness.

I will not stop, not until I get Yuuri home. Being tired is immaterial to that fact.

I will find them and make them pay for hurting Yuuri.

I will find them and they will _burn_.

Urgh. The horses have run away, smart beasts.

Now that I have Yuuri held close, and we are actually moving, I remember how the day began and force out a pained, ironic laugh at the way it has ended.

_Why_? I can't help but quietly scream to myself. Why, of all the times and places, I had to choose late evening and the woods for horse-riding practice?

Oh _yes_, now I remember. Yuuri had avoided me all week after I set a tent on fire when I saw him there alone with some _female_. Though I would sooner die than tell him this, I have missed the wimp quite terribly. So I had used riding lessons as an excuse. The further away we get from the castle, the greater the chance for privacy.

And it had gone _so well._ Yuuri had relaxed and had actually managed to stay on Ao at a gentle gallop.

And when Yuuri was just a horse-length ahead of me, _they_ appeared.

I had felt an ancient Mazoku curse pass my lips as I forced my own horse into a gallop to reach Yuuri's, sword already unsheathed and screaming for fire particles to _obey my command, damn it!_

A scorching fireball had hit the first man squarely in the chest, knocking him off his horse. All I could see was red. How _dare_ they attack Yuuri? _My_ Yuuri! I had brutally hacked at the arm of the assassin pointing a dagger at me before arching my arm to hit the man behind me. The impact had forced me off my horse, but I hadn't cared. I had to keep Yuuri safe.

But it was too late.

I was too _slow_.

I was not _strong_ enough.

By then Yuuri had already pulled out his sword, but couple his inability to sit still on a horse with his fledgling sword-fighting technique, Yuuri was no match for a trained murderer. A man I had missed viciously knocked away Yuuri's sword before stabbing him in the shoulder. He was about to deal the killing blow before my anger had exploded.

Fire as an element is dependent upon the extremes of my emotion. The stronger the emotion, the more furious the fire.

Never in my life have I ever felt so _angry_. I was angry at myself for putting Yuuri in danger, angry that no one had tried to stop me from coming here, angry that this bunch of men were trying to hurt us and absolutely FURIOUS at the world for allowing Yuuri to have _his_ shirt stained with _his_ blood.

My fire responded with, I am ashamed to say, unstoppable glee.

The man who stabbed Yuuri exploded in brilliant blue flames, while a protective barrier of spitting, blood red fire encased Yuuri. Wimp had fallen unconscious onto the ground. I didn't _kill_ the man; I only burnt him bad enough to make him forever fear the very sight of a candle.

When I looked up I was surprised to see that my entire body was alight as well. I wasn't worried; my fire would not hurt me. By the time I came to that little realization, the men had run off. I could've chased them; I could smell burnt flesh even in my stationary state. I had allowed mysmiled a nasty smile at a job well done before I remembered my fiancée. All thoughts of pursuit had left my mind.

I shift Yuuri's limp arms further up my shoulders as I recalled my panicked attempts to heal Yuuri. I didn't have much magic left after the impassioned show I had put on, but it was enough to close the wound in his shoulder, and to attend to minor injuries and ailments. I am cut and bruised from the fight, but I do not dare heal myself in case my magic is needed to defend us.

Realistically, I know I barely have enough energy to light a campfire, much less seriously injure anyone.

But I can't _help_ the small smile that grows, because I remembered the _wonderful_ advantage of being a _fire_ wielder.

We are born with a flame, and as long as there is life, it will NEVER go out.

If I truly need fire, it will come. The flame of the fire wielder.

I'd have enough magic to keep Yuuri safe and alert the others. Possibly send a fire lion into the sky.

But with that I die.

Fire burns both ways.

I have never complained, and I most certainly am not complaining now. It only makes sense. I am using energy that is not mine, my body pays my debt; I die.

But _no one else_ will.

Except for the unlucky idiot that tries anything stupid with me. I can not guarantee _his_ safety.

The sun has set and I am still walking. Yuuri is not awake, but I have been observing his breathing and the beat of his heart against my back; my wimp is alive.

I am tired, deathly tired. My feet drag against the ground; my boots feel small and are becoming increasingly uncomfortable. Yuuri's weight feels a thousand times heavier than before. The strain on my body has caused a lot of closed wounds to open up, and I sigh as I feel my pant-leg grow wetter with blood and sweat. I had not emerged unharmed from the fight, though my mind cannot remember when I had injured myself so.

I don't know how much longer I can continue. I can't see even the hint of a village nearby for us to stop and rest in. Exhaustion is setting in, it is dark and my wimp persistently remains unconscious.

Wait... I can feel his eyelids fluttering! Poor wimp, I feel his face smashed uncomfortably against my back. But he's awake, at least. I seek out a sturdy tree for us to rest under, as far as the darkness allows me to see. We might not be sheltering from the sun, but my soldierly instincts are appalled at the thought of leaving our heads unprotected.

I settle myself under the tree with Yuuri sitting pressed up against me before he feels well enough to speak.

"Wolfram! What happened? I remember us getting attacked, and then…" the wimp grimaced and touched his shoulder. I hope it was more a reflex action than anything else, because I had used so much healing magic NOTHING should hurt.

My state is greatly different.

"Yuuri, you wimp! That amateur nearly killed you, though he looks like he doesn't know which end of a sword to grasp! Have I taught you _nothing,_ that you could not defend against such a pathetic attack?" I hoped my scathing rant would deter Yuuri from worrying about me. The last thing I need right now is for him to look at me with big tear-filled eyes and whispering sorry while attempting to heal me.

Stupid wimp, you have to keep your strength. If I can't protect you, I can at least hope the Maou has more sense than you do.

All hope was in vain, sadly. Almost immediately after my tirade Yuuri's wandering gaze snapped to me and I could see worry arising. "Wolfram, there were a lot of people trying to kill us. And I don't care what you say! They weren't ordinary bandits!"

End chapter 1

Written in my brother's Geography notebook. I'm running through it again to give it the editing it deserves :) Read and review!


	2. Guilt fouls my mouth

"To have defeated all of them, you must have gotten hurt as well! Wolfram," his voice takes on a steely edge as he mentions my name. I roll my eyes because I _know_ how this is going to end.

It is going to end with me screaming into his ear the many, _many_ reasons why I don't need to be healed, and him pouting and probably secretly healing me anyways. I cannot be bothered enough to stop his monologue, and so he is allowed to continue.

"Wolfram!" he repeated with more force. I think he knows that my mind is wandering. I feel curiously... light-headed. I suppose it's probably because of all that physical exertion.

Oh wait, the wimp is saying something.

"I know we'll have a huge argument, probably because you want me to conserve magic or something equally _stupid_. I'm not in the mood to argue, and you have just walked _miles_ despite being hurt and having to carry me along. I don't _care_ what you say, as your king I _order_ you to let me heal you!"

I am mildly surprised. The wimp very rarely uses his rank to force me to do his bidding. But just this once I won't put up a fight. I am too tired to struggle, and nod my acceptance.

The wimp smiles, I can see its brilliance even in the darkness. His hands hover vaguely over my chest, and I can feel the healing magic enter and take effect. I do not feel so tired anymore, and my back and legs no longer _scream_ in pain. I am still weary, and have grown extremely sleepy, though. But we _must_ continue walking. Neither he nor I can afford to stay in bastard-infested forests at night.

I am not yet strong enough; he is not yet smart enough.

"Get up wimp! We have to get to the nearest village as quickly as we can. I don't think we're that far off…. Yuuri, let's go" I added the final sentence to soften my admittedly harsh tone. At the sound of us needing to move Yuuri's face pales and for a moment I am worried. If he sustained some sort of unusual internal injury it is possible that I have not healed it.

My healing magic is quite powerful, but I am untrained to use it's more delicate aspects.

"But Wolfram! You're in no condition to keep walking! You need rest, and food and water. It'll only make you feel worse if we continue."

Honestly, I should've known. _Of course_ the wimp would worry more about me than he would about his safety in this dangerous forest. I sigh, and feel a frown creasing my forehead. I remember again one of the many reasons _why_ I am always by his side:

I have to worry about him and his safety, because the wimp gets easily distracted by other people's troubles and _completely_ abandons himself.

"Yuuri, I'm a soldier of the Shin Makoku army. I have enough strength, thank you very much, to stay upright and walk! So no complaints, no refusals, we are going to get to the nearest village now!" I am certain he can see the bright fire burning in my eyes. My determination knows no bounds; the wimp _must be safe_.

I get to my feet and stagger a bit; I _am_ still tired. I regain my balance almost immediately, of course, but the wimp observed my moment of weakness.

Had his determination to stay rooted been changeable before, I fear he will now take an absolutely foolish course of action that _he thinks_ will benefit me, which usually ends up hurting him.

I dig my unsheathed sword into the ground and give him my most fearsome glare. It screamed of power and control, mainly my willpower to accomplish the task of keeping the wimp safe, and the absolutely unflinching control I was exerting on myself to cover any and all of my weaknesses.

I don't know why I bother.

"Wolfram" he began slowly, as though he was arranging his thoughts into coherent order. "Either we are spending the ENTIRE night HERE, or we will continue walking," he silenced me before I could voice my agreement for the second option, "but in order to repay my debt, _I_ will carry _you_!"

The wimp actually looks pleased with himself, when all I want to do is hit him with the back of my sword. _Neither_ option is plausible. The first one leaves us open to attack, the second one will sap his physical strength, his magic has already been drained considerably to heal me. Not to mention it would _thoroughly_ embarrass me.

But, I continue to muddle, at least if he supports my weight I'd be strong enough to walk quite far quite speedily. I grit my jaw as stubbornness reared its head and I SWEAR that we _will_ reach safety as soon as demonically possible.

The wimp sees the look of determination and reluctance on my face, and breaks into a silly grin when I say the cheater is allowed to bear a _bit_ of my weight until we get to a settlement.

"But Wolfram," he adds as I listen with morbid anticipation. His added conditions to original rules are usually the most distressing ones. "I'm not supporting you, I'm carrying you. Hurry up, jump on my back"

I nearly burst out laughing at his request. My beloved king, who is gentler than I am and much, much more physically inept than the maids in the castle, was going to carry ME.

Only...tiredness is making me sleepy, and Yuuri's back looks so….appetizing

"Alright wimp! I bet it's just because you're too scared to be even a foot away from me, but I will suffer the indignity of allowing you to carry me".

As an afterthought, though it _hurts_ me to admit it, in a voice so soft to almost be inaudible I added,

"Sorry Your Majesty, that I could not do more."

By now I have already climbed on to his back, his arms encircling my legs, my arms around his shoulders.

Yuuri did not start moving immediately after I got on to his back. It seemed as though he was thinking really hard about something, and I stifle a sigh when I realize it was probably that decidedly _pathetic_ apology of mine that has him wondering.

Is an apology not enough?

Of course it's not! His life is in danger and all I'm doing is sitting on his back like a rag doll, spouting disgraceful sorrys.

I made a move to get off Yuuri's back and to possibly stab myself to atone for my wimpiness, when I feel Yuuri's arms tighten around my legs, effectively cutting off my retreat.

Yuuri begins to move; he has come to a decision.

I do not know what it is, but even in the darkness I can see the grim set of his jaw. I doubt he will allow me to even _stand_ by myself for a long time.

I want to ask him why he doesn't just cast me aside, since I am a failure as a protector, soldier, fiancé, noblemen. Why doesn't he just _leave_? I am a failure.

I want to ask, but two things stop me.

First, as a soldier I could not show that I have any interest in the personal opinions of anyone about me.

Second, I am afraid of what he might say. If he just kept his silence, he would be acknowledging my weakness, and him carrying me would be an act of pity.

I do not wish to possess such a hurt.

So my mouth speaks no words, and we continue the journey.

The movement of being carried was so calming, that even against my better judgment I fall asleep.

End chapter 2

oOoOoOo

Typed on a monster of a desktop computer, mine for a great many years XD

Oh Wolf, thou art so very, very noble.

Read and review please~


	3. Chapter 3

Warning: Seeing as how Wolfram is asleep I will now change to Yuuri's point of view. Alas, even if the blonde soldier needs rest, the story must continue. Forgive me for any confusion that I know is bound to ensue

No major spoilers, but you'd be a bit confused if you haven't watched the anime.

Though it hurts me to admit it, I do not own KKM (sobs madly TT)

oOoOoOoOoOo

(Yuuri's point of view)

I could feel Wolfram's breathing even out and him begin to snore gently.

The muscles in his legs start twitching, and I grab them harder. I have no intention of being kicked by Wolfram from the back. It would _hurt._

The boy has sleeping problems.

Still, with him asleep I can think properly.

As far as I know, demons don't have mind-reading powers, but the way Wolfram reacts to my decisions BEFORE I make them is enough to make me a bit careful with my thoughts when he's near.

"Wimp" he mumbles in a slurred, comfortable way in his sleep against my back.

Even in his sleep, he knows my thoughts.

Luckily he can't read everything, or else I might have gotten _burnt._

Because, earlier on when he apologized, I wanted to _smack him_

The brat could barely stand for tiredness, and yet he insisted on traipsing along for MY safety. My safety is unimportant, even if I am king, when compared to Wolfram's.

For one thing, if he had gotten seriously injured, I'd have _swarms_ of Wolf-fans after my blood.

I think even Gwendal would get bloodthirsty ideas about the things he would do to me whenever he gets his hands on his knitting needles and yarn. After all, Gwendal is the protector of all cute things, and Wolfram _is_ lord and master of all things _kawaii_(1).

And I hate seeing him get hurt. Especially when it's because of me.

Wolfram said sorry for being unable to do MORE.

_What more could he have done_? I wonder.

He had rescued me yet again, healed the injuries I got from being a useless wimp with a sword, and carried me bodily _for miles_.

I don't think he could've possibly have done more.

No one could.

And yet, he feels that I find him incapable. I, who can't stay on a horse for more than 10 seconds.

I was happy when he said I could at least carry him; finally I could help, make him hurt less.

I felt like breaking something when he said sorry.

I was stunned into immobility.

The bishounen(2) prince with the beautiful hair and green eyes, who has never left my side unless we were in different _worlds_, who would _die_ to protect me and _has died_ because of me, thought that there was something wrong with _him_.

There is: he thinks I'm more important than he is.

Vastly, greatly, tremendously, incredibly, unspeakably much more important than he.

I feel so… sad. He deserves better than to feel guilty for being perfection.

At least now he sleeps, and I can hope he will feel better when he wakes up.

If it was up to me, I'd not let him wake up until we get to the castle.

Argh! I want to slap my forehead. I've forgotten something _important_. If it wasn't for the VERY precious bundle I am carrying I would have hit myself.

Yet again, I didn't thank Wolfram.

After yet another rescue, I still haven't once said thank you.

Yuuri no baka (3).

End chapter 3

Author's notes:

(1) kawaii means cute. I couldn't resist stuffing the wonderful Gwendal in, and the word suits his tastes soooooo well.

(2) bishounen means beautiful boy. I usually try to avoid fan girl Japanese because it can get confusing, but this was Yuuri's own description of Wolfram. Who am I to change it? Oo

(3)Yuuri is an idiot. Yuuri fans don't get angry with me! I just get angry that he never seems grateful for the help Wolfram gives. I think it's time he realizes his errors, don't you?

That's chapter 3, and there are quite a few chapters left. Please don't get bored! Remember to kindly review, I want to know how well or badly I'm doing.

Thanks very very much to all who have reviewed, story alerted or favourited this story! It makes me feel like royalty. Promise i will list your names in the next chapter.

Also if i have time, i'll post the next chapter on sunday.

Enjoy!


	4. Chapter 4

My bonny soldier-boy has awoken, so once again the first person narrative will shift. This time it's from Yuuri back to Wolfram. I know, I love confusing one and all. ()o

This is the 4th chapter, we're about halfway through.

Disclaimer: How many times must I say these painful words? KKM doesn't belong to me

Enjoy, and remember to review!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I stir when I see pinpricks of sunlight colour my eyelids.

I immediately notice how sweaty the body below mine was.

My first thought is: Ah, what have I done to the wimp in bed now?

My eyes snapped open when I remember where we are and what has happened,

Immediately I kicked back, trying as best I could to get off Yuuri. The idiot! He shouldn't have let me sleep for so long; he shouldn't have tired himself so.

And worryingly, seeing as how Yuuri has managed to keep a steady pace (probably through the night), we have yet to reach anywhere.

I struggle, but arms that look so frail clamp my legs to his sides as he turns to smile at me. He will get a crick in the neck, turning to try and face me even as I shove his back and squirm in an attempt to get off.

His smile did not fade.

"Good morning Wolfram! Sorry, but I think I got turned around somewhere in the night. We still haven't reached a village. And stop wriggling! I'm not letting you down. Don't be stubborn, you're not _that_ heavy."

I was scarcely able to stop myself from snarling. Knowing the wimp, he had probably walked straight as an arrow from where I pointed us at the tree of the night before. If we are lost now, the blame lies solely with me. _And_, I think angrily, _if I was so light, you wouldn't be breathing harsh pants like a dying dog, and be sweating so profusely. _

Even as I think this, I see sweat droplets drip off his chin.

"Wimp! Let me down right now. I am the one responsible for the attack, for us getting lost, for you getting hurt then and for you being tired now! Let me do the honourable thing as a soldier. Let me down, and I will scout the area to look for the nearest settlement. Stop tiring yourself for me! I am not worth it," I am basically screaming into his ear now, but for a lack of more responsible people, I have to make sure he stays safe.

Yuuri stops suddenly and releases my legs. I drop to the ground, give his back an encouraging nod and readied myself to summon a fire wolf to guard Yuuri and run as _many_ miles as needed to find safety. I was about to dart off when the arms of my king grab my shoulders and turn me to face him.

"Wolfram, you are NOT allowed to say that you are not worth me tiring myself for. Weariness on my behalf is _too small a sacrifice_ for you! NOBODY in the kingdom more deserves to be helped than you do. No, don't say I am wrong. Every time I need help, you appear by my side to my rescue. You don't complain, you just swoop in and fix _everything_. And what have _I_ ever done for _you_?"

I am getting terribly worried. The wimp sounds so angry and bitter, but his anger is not directed at me. I know dangerous situations bring hidden emotions bubbling to the top, but this is _completely_ unexpected. He is furious at himself, and this I cannot take. The wimp mustn't be mad at himself because of me, truly I don't deserve such consideration. I try again to stop his tirade, but to no avail.

"Absolutely nothing! I endanger your life, I make you sad with my wimpiness, and I wear you out because you're ALWAYS protecting me! Do you know," he continues, his ravaged screaming broken to a saddened whisper, "how much I hate myself right now? You are still tired, I can see it in your eyes, but you insist on running off. And for what? For a stupid, _stupid_ wimp. And I never said thank you. After countless times of being saved, _I have never said thank you_." He looks away from me and I am shattered.

Yuuri's pain is my pain.

He releases my shoulders and turns away, and I hear a choked "thank you" before I am faced with the hunched back of my king.

For a moment I stand there, unmoving, in shock.

But an idea strikes, and I leap into action.

"Yuu-ri" I say it the way Greta does, pulling the first syllable. I hope I sound as cute as she. It works, and Yuuri slowly turns to face me with his wide, kicked-puppy eyes. Once again I feel pained.

_It's my fault he feels hurt, the least I can do is try to make him feel better._

"Yuuri," I repeat before continuing.

"Listen to me, and listen carefully you wimp. No thinking about pretty ladies or handsome men, you cheater, or I will fry you!" Behaving like a spoilt child and turning my nose up in the air gains a small smile. With renewed confidence I begin trying to reassure Yuuri that really, I'm alright.

"Yuuri, stop being such a wimp! I won't say I'm not worth helping if it upsets you so much, but I FORBID you from insulting yourself _ever_ again. Any danger I have faced, I have faced willingly. It is my burden to bear, and it is not heavy enough for you to share it with me. You, wimp, are the best king to rule Shin Makoku since the original king's reign! You are _not_ allowed to feel like a failure, because you are Yuuri, the wimpy king who smiles a lot and brings peace. You are important, so very important to _everyone_. Especially to me, much more than you will _ever_ know. So do not get upset, because I am the most gladdened demon in existence every time I can rescue my King. Give me this pleasure at least, Yuuri…"

He doesn't look quite as sad as before, but I can see the arguments lining themselves on his tongue. I had to bite down a smile. The wimp could always be trusted to feel everything so deeply. No wonder my monologue did not work. Ah, but I have a secret weapon. I am certain he can't help but agree with me on this…

"… But because you're a wimp, I'll strike a bargain with you: I won't willingly throw myself into danger with vigour and glee for as long as you _attempt _to keep yourself safe. Do you agree, silly wimp?"

Yuuri looks stunned, but soon the confusion and the sadness clear from his face. He smiles at me, and my heart melts with the warmth apparent in his eyes.

"I don't think I've _ever_ agreed so much with anything as I do with your proposal, Wolfram"

The wimp blushes at his odd choice of words, I just smirk. Wimp has returned.

"And for as long as you keep your promise, I will too. But," he raises and wiggles his finger at me with childish solemnity, "I will throw myself in front of a bullet for you, Wolfram."

I roll my eyes; trust the wimp to come up with a weird earth saying to confuse me and ruin the moment.

But from the look on his face, I am certain he has said something that is important to him (and therefore to me), and so I nod intelligently, even though I don't know what a "bullet" is.

We shook hands, and Yuuri's smile is apparently now permanently stuck on his face; I am glad.

Because the sun has risen, and I was decently rested, I decided to give my _good_ wimp a break. We stopped underneath a tree, me keeping watch while Yuuri tries to sleep.

Chapter 4 end

How was it? I've outdone myself in this chapter…. Never have I used italics so often!

Yuuri's outburst? I hope it wasn't out of character or anything. I wanted to make everyone behave exactly the way you imagine they would in this sort of situation. Sorry if it appears weird.

And wolfram has some self-confidence issues, doesn't he? I'm not sure if I was right to make him behave like that, but it's always appeared to me that Wolfram doesn't value himself enough. Again, sorry if my assumption is massively misguided.

Thank you for having read this far into the story, keep up the good work! And remember to review; I love reading the comments!

Enjoy


	5. Chapter 5

Allo! We've come a long way, haven't we? We've passed the outburst, now we're back to good-old introspection.

And, I know you'll hate me doing this, I'm switching back to Yuuri's point of view. You may ask yourself: why do I hate you so? I don't. I'm just trying to make the story nice. Hope you like this as much as the chapters before!

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

I cracked eyes open just enough to discreetly peer at my beautiful blonde. He is no longer looking at me worriedly. I think he's scared I may hurt myself because of my earlier outburst.

He needn't be so worried, actually.

Because for some reason, he would rather have me unhurt than hurt. I find that if it pleases Wolfram, it pleases me. It is a recent realization, but it's a useful one. I'll be trying much harder to keep him safe and happy. Even though I can tell there's a small part of him deep inside that still suffers because of me, he still tried to make me feel better. I desperately want to return the favour.

I was in a wretched mood when I spoke, but after the… _comforting _way Wolfram spoke to me I feel like a child whose fears have been soothed by a loving parent.

I feel immensely peaceful.

But I do hope we find our way soon. I know now that I want to keep my green-eyed friend feeling needed, important and much adored, and I know how capable I am of hurting him. At the castle I'd have friends all around to help me "rescue" Wolfram.

So we must reach the castle quickly.

No more of me hurting Wolfram.

No more.

With that final thought, I fall asleep, Wolfram shaking me awake not an hour later.

End.

Heh, I know that was _extremely _short. Being such a sweet person, I decided to end the pain (at least for now) and add a second chapter _here_ and make the whole thing look a bit more substantial.

Be warned though; It's back to Wolfram's point of view.

Now, now, don't complain. I'm being nice remember? Now, on to Wolfram. Sorry for such a bothersome diversion.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I shake the wimp awake after spending what felt like a lifetime staring at the sun. It wasn't a lifetime really, dawn had barely broken. But after twisting my mind every which way, I have come up with a vague method of navigation to assist us. I can realign us to at least face the castle. So we need to start moving.

"Wake up, wimp! I've figured out how to reach the castle and I refuse to drag your frail body through the woods yet again. Besides, we've been gone overnight, I am certain my brothers have sent a sizeable portion of the army out looking for us. It's a pity I got lost, otherwise I could have you safe in the castle and have my troupe ready and prepared to hunt the assassins hours ago!"

The wimp who looked comatose but a moment ago jumped to his feet with a ferocity that surprised me. What mad idea has he gotten into his mind _now_? As always, when Yuuri falls upon an idea I tend to get violently worried.

The wimp has TERRIBLE ideas.

"Let's start walking, but Wolfram, remember your promise. You can't endanger your life so eagerly, so when we return to the castle you mustn't go out and hunt the attackers. We have military _men _for that sort of thing!"

I, of course, take this as an insult. What, am I as big a wimp as he that I can't handle a few assassins?

My face probably held a look of disbelief, and the wimp notices this. I am tempted to laugh as Yuuri realizes the implications of what he has said and I can almost _see _his brain fall over itself in hurry as he tries to amend his statement.

Instead of the jumbled apology I expected, my king just looks at me and says 'Please, Wolfram? You promised."

I sigh when I realize the trouble our bargain will get me into. But still, knowing Yuuri, if I insisted on going after the men he'd come along.

Dear Shinou, I think, may he never strike a bargain like this with Lord Weller or big big brother. Nobody would be allowed to leave the castle.

Hmm…. Come to think of it, after the Weller betrayal incident, it's amazing that the wimp didn't make a similar promise with Weller or physically manacle him to the castle. How odd.

Oh, wait. Does this mean he thinks I'm incapable of taking care of MYSELF?

I could feel a fireball grow in my hand, but it died out almost immediately when I saw how pleased Yuuri looked after he "cunningly" protected me from myself.

I sigh again, before jerking my head in one direction.

"Come along wimp. I have no time to baby sit you today, so try not to whine, there's a good wimp" I smirk evilly

"Don't call me a wimp!" It was said good-naturedly

"I will when you stop being one"

We begin walking.

END

End. Chapter 6 will be long and decidedly kick-bottomish. I'll update on subsequent days so that this story will be finished in one weekend. Hope that suits one and all. I don't want to drag it out overmuch. Keep up with the reviews! It gives me a warm feeling inside.

So, please review if you have time, and look out for the ending for this possibly-pointless but totally heartfelt fic in a few days time!


	6. Chapter 6

(we are nearing the end, everyone, so please be warned. There will only be 2 chapters left after this, tops. And by the way, we're still in Wolfram's point of view. Enjoy! And sorry for the slightly late update. I've been busy )

Oh, _damn _it.

I was certain that after a night's worth of misguided walking, a morning spent briskly jogging would soon bring us back to the place where we were attacked.

It was just my luck to be attacked in the exact same place.

By the exact same people.

Only this time, neither Yuuri nor I were in any condition to fight.

Yuuri is exhausted; I can see how much he needs restful sleep.

I myself am in abominable condition. Old hurts made themselves heard again, and I have cramps from sleeping in much the same way as a hell's koala, clinging to Yuuri's back like it would to a sturdy branch.

It is a testament to the messed up state of my mind that seconds before what will probably be a fight to the death (for me, NOT for the wimp) I am comparing myself to a huge grey fluffy thing.

My sword is already drawn, and the wimp is located safely behind me. I am, in effect, acting as a physical shield for Yuuri. I call the names of all demonic and human deities I could think of to please, save our king. In my weakened state, it is obvious that I shall have to COMPLETELY drain my energy to keep him safe this time.

If I do that, I can probably stun all 8 assassins long enough for Yuuri to get to safety. Big big brother is nearby; I can feel my rebellious-youngest-brother streak flaring in response to his immoveable nature. So the wimp will be safe.

I just hope he does not find out what I intend to do. I worry that he knows what my thoughts are, sometimes.

But no matter how compassionate, I will not allow my king to risk his life for me.

I don't care how important he wants me to believe I am.

I am not that important, and he has big big brother and Lord Weller and mother and Greta and The Great Sage and the rest of the castle and kingdom to make him feel better.

So feeling uncharacteristically light-hearted, I smile at Yuuri over my shoulder and change my stance from one of defense into one of attack.

Wolfram Von Bielefeld will die like a true nobleman.

I will die to complete my service as his majesty's protector.

And so I threw myself into battle almost happily; I am keeping my wimp safe.

I summon a spitting, snarling fire wolf and command it to take care of Yuuri. _Bring him to big big brother, burn everyone else, _I instruct her. She licks my hand with fire that does not burn, and like a sheepdog shepherds the wimp away from me.

I look at Yuuri for what I am certain is the final time, right in the eye; "Goodbye Yuuri. It's my turn to leave now"

Without awaiting his reply I summon a massive fireball (I marvel at how I don't feel tired at all, and how energized I feel; I'm crackling with fire) and throw it directly at evil fools one and two. I hear the screams of pain, but I am not unduly worried. They would be incapacitated, but they would not die. Think of it as a final gift to your fiancée I tell myself, as personally, I wanted them to _burn._

I do not know how far the wimp has managed to run to; I am not looking for him. Though I have disposed of two bastards, there are still 6 left. I eyed the archer, holding bow and arrows.

_Ohh… lovely! Feathers, and well-oiled wood._

The archer shrieked when his equipment burst into flames, and I ensured that they burnt hot enough to render him unconscious.

I am taken by surprise when my knees start to buckle. I swear, I have barely started demolishing the assassins. But, I shouldn't be surprised! I reprimand myself. I am sustaining a fire wolf over a distance, just horribly disfigured 2 idiots with a violent fireball and knocked out a fool twanging string. I feel so tired.

Death is near, but my responsibility is yet unfulfilled.

The tie of duty and love I have for Yuuri prevents me from slipping to the ground and quietly awaiting my death.

Instead, I snarl most scarily and charge.

I am unjustly outnumbered.

I, hurt and dying, have to tackle five trained murderers, all probably very healthy.

Though, I think with grim pleasure, it doesn't mean I can't hurt them.

The fool who had attempted to sneak up behind me while his comrades flanked my front and sides received a cruelly calculated stab in the thigh. He will walk again, but not for a long, long time.

My fatigue increases, but my determination is a formidable thing. Stumbling forward awkwardly, I fling my sword upwards with the entire force of my anger behind it. The man who stood a bit to my left nearly loses an arm; such was the ferocity of my attack. He falls back gurgling, but I place my boot firmly in his gut to ensure his unconsciousness, and therefore my continuing survival.

Ah, but alas fighting like a lunatic only works for so long, especially when even as you tremble with exhaustion you are transporting energy to an elemental animal. I feel cold steel slice my back and warm blood immediately wets my uniform.

_Those sneaky cowards! How dare they attack me before I turn to face them!_

Such a thought did not last long as a sword stabs my arm and another tears the skin of my thighs into bloody, jagged pieces.

I could not stand anymore. I have passed my limit long ago, only will power has kept me alive for so long. But even so, I cannot be killed with my back to my attackers. So I painfully turn, only to see 3 faces grinning evilly down at me.

I mouthed a silent sorry to Yuuri, and awaited judgment.

It came, but not in the way I thought it would.

"W O L F R A M !"

I have lost much blood, and I cannot think straight. Who could be screaming my name in such a heart-broken manner? The man sounds like he has just lost a most beloved person.

Must be mistaken, I think, for how could anyone use such a tone for me?

Suddenly I feel myself enclosed in a warm cocoon of water, my head left untouched so that I can breathe. Ah, this feels splendid. Would the wimp mind if I dozed off for a few minutes? It's just a few minutes……


	7. Chapter 7

2nd to last chapter, people! It's in Yuuri's POV by the way, and be warned for the ending. I'm really no good at drama, but i really tried to make everything sound nice. However, i have a sneaky suspicion that Yuuri is terribly out of character. Review me and tell me what you think! Until then, please enjoy Night has fallen, darkness comes: Almost but not quite the end.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I couldn't believe it. After promising that he wouldn't willingly put himself in danger so often, he send me off with a wolf nipping at my heels as he ever so heroically and stupidly tries to handle 8 assassins in one go.

I was determined to stay and help, and so saw as Wolfram stops first two and then another two murderers before kicking the fifth one unconscious.

My heart stopped when the first murderer slashes my beautiful boy's back, and another his arms, yet another his legs. I broke.

The world exploded.

It exploded, because they have hurt MY Wolfram.

I knew I had changed into the Maou, I could feel the strength in my body, could feel unusually long hair brush against my neck, could see the fire wolf stop it's attempts to herd me away and lower its head in respect.

But my thoughts are not at all their usual optimistic selves. All of my consciousness is consumed with anger at what these men have done and sadness that the green-eyed soldier has suffered yet again for me.

When magic started exploding out of me, it was my body that harnessed it, but it felt like there was another mind jostling mine for control. A mind that was furious and spitting angry, a mind that brought to life everything that I wanted to do to these _bastards._ The wimp part of me is screaming in anger, and the Maou responds accordingly.

Water seeped out of the ground and enveloped Wolfram. I can feel the healing magic I had infused into the water doing its best to heal his wounds.

I turned my attention to the three fools who DARED to hurt Wolfram. They were cowering in fear before me, and I know why. My face is a contorted mask of anger, as I command the particles of the earth to heed my orders.

Skeletal hands of soil shoot out of the earth, their thin fingers firmly grasping the offenders to a height that breached the canopy of the woods. Higher, higher, until they look like fleas from where I stand.

The ground beneath my feet buckles and folds, over and over again, until I am elevated to the height of the dangling men, the fire wolf by my side growling menacingly.

In harsh tones I begin to speak to them. I do not know why they have done this, but right now I could not care less. Political machinations should be handled by me, but these men had hurt _my_ Wolfram. Let Gwendal sort out the implications; right now I want them to understand how _foolish _it is to hurt Wolfram.

"You are evil men who would kill my protector in order to get to me. You fight like cowards, unfairly hurting a brave and honourable man. If his pain is never healed, I will repay you in exactly the same way as you have done to him. He is innocent, yet is hurt because of your pettiness in achieving a pointless goal, because none of you _thought_ of how this will end. I sentence you to be turned over to Gwendal to be dealt with _however he likes,_" the Maou grinned evilly, but because Yuuri will always be Yuuri, he added "as long as the sentencing is not death. My protector's _brother_ will deal with you as he sees fit."

"Justice is done!"

Though I have caught the assassins, in my still-boiling anger the words are written in fire that set the sky alight. But I could feel my consciousness receding. The hands and the pedestal that I stand on return to rest in the earth as they were before, though the skeletal fingers still clasp the legs of the 3 assassins, and all of their comrades that Wolfram had knocked out, effectively cutting short their escape. Wolfram is still in the healing water bubble, but I cannot keep my eyes open for much longer.

I should have rescued my fiancée earlier, but he will heal from his wounds. He _must _heal, or I may never be able to face myself ever again. What's that noise though? It sounds like there's an army tramping after me. How… odd…

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

(Wolfram's POV)

I regain consciousness in time to see Yuuri fall to the ground in a dead faint. The assassins re very nearly foaming at the mouth, so I feel it's safe to assume Yuuri's done something stupid. Again.

The short time in the bubble is nowhere near long enough to heal me completely, but even in pain I have to go to my king.

Crawling slowly to his side, I drape myself over him, careful to make sure that he can breathe. Blackness has crept into my eyesight, and this primitive defense is the best I can provide for my wimp. And knowing the vulgar displays of magic Yuuri always puts on, right now big big brother is probably minutes away from reaching us; I am certain it was clear to see from miles away. I smile even though it hurts; trust Yuuri to go against my orders, and to waste so much magic to signal Gwendal and teaching these idiots a lesson. _Oh well, _I think as once again darkness claims me.

End

I always get worried when Wolfram talks about the darkness, i reckon you should too. I'll post the final chapter in a few days, and a word of warning. I shan't be continuing my other fic "You stole the sun" until december. Exams TT If you like this story please review! Thanks for the marvellous support.


	8. Chapter 8

(wolf's POV)

_Why is the ground rocking? _I wonder.

My hair is pricking my forehead, so I move to brush golden locks off my face.

Ouch! Why does it hurt so much?

…

Ah… Now I remember.

I am almost afraid to open my eyes, because I am in no condition to face big big brother's stern glare or Weller's patronizing smile.

Be brave, Wolfram.

Gulping, I open my eyes, only to be greeted by a pair of jet black ones, the owner of whom was smiling unusually warmly at me, and whose hands were currently sending healing magic up my injured arm. It is a small coach; there is only Yuuri here with me.

Unless… Gwendal has magicked himself into hiding behind a tiny cushion. I eye it suspiciously, before deciding it held no threat. Yuuri, only Yuuri.

I nearly cry for gladness. The wimp is safe, and I am not dead. Memories of the fight are a bit vague right now, but I remember for certain Yuuri changed into the Maou.

"Yuuri! Are you alright? Did you get hurt?" I valiantly tried to get up, my worry propelling my motion. To no avail, however, as I am pushed back to my initial lying position on the seat, the king who pushed me kneels patiently on the coach floor.

"Shh, Wolfram, I'm fine! You're the one that needs help. I can't believe you nearly died _again_ for me. I thought we made a promise for this sort of thing? Did you know, Wolfram, I felt like the one being stabbed when those…men… attacked you? In your weakened state, you were no match for them. From what Gwendal told me before you woke, they were the elite assassin squad from Cimaron. Most have killed more people than the number of years you've lived Wolfram. They were after me, and if you hadn't gotten lucky, you'd be dead too! Don't _ever_ do that to me again!" The wimp looks like he's on the verge of tears.

I sigh. "Yuuri…" I begin. "I am your fiancée and protector. I am obliged to die if it means it will keep you safe. I would not change anything I have done, because to the best of my knowledge there was no better way."

"You could've let me help."

"Hah! Why not I just run you through with a sword myself? I chose the option with the minimal loss, dying in your place!"

"Losing you is NOT minimal! Wolfram, you promised never to leave me alone. You almost broke your promise when you fought, and you don't know how much it would have hurt if I lost you. I _hate_ seeing you get hurt!"

The wimp doesn't understand. The blow dealt by my death would be the flap of a butterfly's wing compared to what I would feel if he was the one who… But I feel shamefully pleased to now that he would be at least a bit distraught had I died.

"Wolfram, I refuse to let you get hurt from now on. I, as your king, order you to think about yourself before you think about others!"

Stupid heika.

"Yuuri… You _are _a part of me, you wimp! If you die, then I die. When you are in pain, I am hurt as well. I always have to protect you, it's the only way I can protect myself."

The wimp contemplates this for a moment before he smiles yet again.

"Fine! Then I will have to take care of you myself!"

What's this? After the catastrophe I single-handedly created all of a sudden the wimp wants to take care of me?

My insides perform an odd little dance, which I believe is cause by the joy that ran through my body.

_The wimp does care!_

Oh, wait, he's continuing.

He's lowered his head to my level, and whispers in my ear.

"Oh, and Wolfram? Being a fiancée and protector works both ways. I'll protect you from now on, I promise!"

"But Yuuri, aren't you angry? All the trouble we've been put through is my fault, I…."

He cut me off with an irritated "Hush!"

"Stop being a silly brat, Wolfram. The attack was nobody's fault but those of the assassins. You are as much a victim as I, perhaps even more so. You were _perfect,_ Wolfram. No king could have asked for more, and for as long as you'll let me, I'll try to repay my debt to you."

When he ended with a thank you, I feel him send a strong wave of healing magic into me.

I grow sleepy once again, but sleep is welcomed this time. We are going back to the castle, and I have kept _my_ Yuuri safe. And Yuuri is actually grateful for the things that I do for him. I close my eyes with a smile, my world is at peace. As long as Yuuri is safe, I am safe.

So… "Wimp? Thank you."

"You're welcome, though God knows I do not deserve your thanks"

With my eyes still closed, I smacked his head for being much too meek and wimpy. I hear him laugh, and return to my original sleeping position.

"Sleep now, Wolfram. I'll protect you."

"I like that wimp"

"So do I"

End

That's the end of my first-ever long fic!!! punches air in triumph it's my country's national today, so this is my way of remembering it XD well, hope everyone liked it, please review because I would be ETERNALLY grateful if I can hit 50 reviews dies of shame at being so pathetic anyways, as you can see, it all ends relatively happily. My ominous words? Only to scare yuuram88. But is it just me, or does it feel like there should be a sequel? When I read it again I thought that perhaps a sequel is plausible. I've not planned anything, of course.

Hope you've enjoyed my little fic, thanks very much for you support!


End file.
